TheBlueBlur (A Sonic the Hedgehog Love Story)
by tsmith97
Summary: Allison was adopted by Dr. Eggman when she was four, and has spent most of her life living in his base hidden away from "danger." But Allison doesn't know she possesses a power as similar to the Chaos Emeralds; all she knows is to never leave the base and be aware of the enemy known as the "Blue Blur". Then Allison's life changes when she meets the Blue Blur…


**(Author's note)**

**This is my first fanfiction to Sonic the Hedgehog—in case you didn't know, I am a BIG fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. I already have another fanfiction called **_**The Outsiders and the She-**_**Grease, maybe you can check it out later. ALL characters are owned by SEGA except for Allison and/or other original characters of mine.**

**This story is about a girl named Allison who was adopted and raised by the evil Dr. Eggman when she was four, only because she possessed a special power she didn't know she had, and it is similar to the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. All her life, Allison has lived in outer space with Dr. Eggman and Allison dreams of leaving the base and living on the mysterious planet Eggman always mentions called Mobius. Eleven years later, Allison has her first encounter with Dr. Eggman's arch-enemy, the legendary hero Sonic the Hedgehog. She remembers Eggman talking about a blue hedgehog and saying he is the enemy and that he must be destroyed, but Allison is fascinated by the hero and wants to get to know him better, which will become the greatest adventure she'll ever experience.**

**Also, just pointing out that this has SOME similarities to **_**Sonic the Hedgehog 2006**_**, not one of SEGA's greatest games, but to be honest I actually like the story (I was young when I first saw it, by the way), and I do like Princess Elise; I mean, I do agree it is VERY annoying how she always got kidnapped very time Sonic turned his back, how she kissed Sonic, and how she was a weak character—but I do like her because she's a sweet girl. Don't hate me for that, okay? That's just my opinion, although SEGA could've done better with making her a stronger character and more able to defend herself. What I mean is that Allison is tougher than Elise; she has her own weapons, like a bow and arrows, she's a good fighter, and she doesn't get kidnapped every time Sonic turns his back. However—*SPOILER ALERT*—Allison is human and she eventually falls in love with Sonic, but she turns in a hedgehog as soon as that happens, so it can't count as beastality. This is much different from Sonic '06, and I promise you Allison can be a much better and stronger character than Elise. I don't care you hate Princess Elise, that's your opinion and I'm fine with that. But if there are reviews saying how much you hate Elise or even saying how Allison is too much like her because she's a human who falls in love with Sonic (*SPOILER ALERT* reminder, she turns in a HEDGEHOG before then and has NOTHING to do with beastality) I will delete those comments. I'm just pointing that out. Now that that's said, enjoy my story ****J**

**Prologue**

**Theme song: "Stranger in Moscow" by Michael Jackson (I recommend you listen to the songs listed while you read the chapter because they fit the chapter…I was bored, okay?)**

In late-1998, a scientist from New York was doing tests on a gem he found while vacationing in Italy. Apparently the gem was glowing bright enough to catch his attention, and was claimed to being similar as to an emerald. When he returned home to his wife and four-year-old daughter, he took the gem to his lab and was amazed at the gem's power. He kept it a secret from his family, but his daughter had woken up in the middle of the night and noticed the glowing gem.

When the scientist retired for the night, his daughter snuck into the lab and studied the gem. Then she picked it up, and as soon as she did that, she felt as if she were absorbing the power of the gem. She held it in her hands for quite some time, feeling the warm power in the palm of her hands. That's when she heard a loud explosion coming from downstairs. Feeling terrified, she peeked out the door to see three giant monstrous robots in her home. Dropping the emerald, she hid in the closet when one of the robots came in.

"Chaos Emerald detected," the robot said, picking up the emerald. "Mission complete." But the robot's "mission" wasn't complete; it detected another source of power in the house. The little girl tried to keep as quiet as possible, hiding behind the heavy jackets. Then the robot poked its head in the closet, nearly spotting the frightened little girl. Finally the robot fled after what seemed like a long time. The little girl slowly walked out until she heard a loud banging sound from her parents' room. It sounded like gunfire.

"Allison!" her mother sobbed from the nursery, seeing the bed was empty. There were two more gunshots, and the house was completely quiet except for Allison's small quivers of fear. She didn't dare to leave her father's office, fearing there were more giant robots in the house, and closed the door and locked it in case they would come back.

Suddenly after a while, she smelled something strange. It smelled like smoke. That's when she realized that her house was now in flames. She tried to unlock the door, but as soon as she turned the knob, it broke off. The smoke was coming in from the cracks, and it made it hard for her to breathe because of her asthma. That only left her with one other option—going out through the window. Allison opened the window and looked down. Fearing for her life, she climbed onto the roof. Allison tried not to slip, hoping the fire department would come. She closed her eyes and quietly prayed, hoping for a miracle. When she opened her eyes, she found herself on the ground, like she's been standing there the whole time. Finally she heard sirens wailing and saw the firefighters pulling in.

Allison was taken to the emergency room to check for any burns or injuries, and was questioned about the fire. Even though she was very young, she was smart enough to know the police wouldn't believe her if she said giant robots invaded her home and set her house on fire, so she told them some crazy man broke in, killed her parents, and set the house on fire. They believed it.

Since Allison didn't have any other relatives, she was sent to live in a foster home with four other kids who treated her like an outcast. Allison remembers clearly after three weeks of getting settled in, she was playing in the backyard when a black-haired boy, the boy whom she despised the most, took her ball.

"Hey, give it back, Luke," Allison muttered.

"Make me, freak," Luke said.

"I'm not a freak," Allison told him.

Luke chuckled. "Yeah, that's what you think. What're you gonna do, tattle on me?" He turned to walk off, but Allison grabbed his sleeve.

"Give me back my ball." She glared at him.

"Why don't you come and get it?" Then Luke ran off laughing.

Annoyed by Luke acting so rudely to her, Allison started for Luke, and the other kids were surprised to see how fast Allison was. She caught up with him in less than a second.

"Whoa!" Luke said when he saw her. "Huh. Who know you had superhuman speed? You know, if you're that fast, it shows that you probably are a freak with crazy powers." His friends laughed, angering Allison.

That's when Allison pushed Luke hard enough to send him flying across the yard and landing in the rose bush. The other kids rushed to help Luke, and the blonde girl looked back at Allison and said, "He's right. You _are _a freak!"

"I am not a FREAK!" Allison, filled with so much rage, then punched the tree she was standing next to, making it fall over. She looked at it in shocked, and so did the other kids. Then she ran back into the house, thinking the other kids were right about her being a freak.

The next five months were a disaster for Allison—she kept getting into trouble, was blamed a lot for some stuff she didn't even do, and was continuously teased and called a freak because of that little incident. Just when she thinks she's had enough, she notices her foster mother talking with a man who was probably going to adopt one of the kids.

This man was wearing a red sweater, black pants, black boots, white gloves, and blue goggles. He was quite a fat man with a long orange mustache and a large pink nose.

After a minute, they shook hands, and Allison ran back up to her room just as her foster mom came in.

"Good news, Allison," she said. "You're being adopted."

"Really?" Allison said excitedly.

Her foster mom nodded.

"Who is it? Who are my new parents?"

"Parent," she corrected, "and his name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but he said he goes by the name Dr. Eggman."

"Dr. Eggman?" Allison couldn't help but giggle.

"Can't imagine why," her foster mom said under her breath. "But you be polite and don't make fun of his name. And the interesting thing is he is a scientist, just like your father used to be." She sighed. "Well, you should start packing. Be ready in one hour."

When she closed the door, Allison squealed for joy. She grabbed her suitcase and packed up her clothes, shoes, her teddy bear, and combed her long brown hair and braided it into cute long pigtails. After she was all packed, she went downstairs to meet this Dr. Eggman guy.

"Ah, so you're Allison," the egg-shaped man said as a grin appeared on his face.

"Yes, sir," Allison said. "And you're Dr. Robotnik?"

"Yes, well, you may call me Dr. Eggman," he said, checking his watch (which was really an emerald tracker, and according to his data, its power is leading to Allison). "Well, young lady, we have a lot to discuss. We better get going to your new home."

"Okay." Allison said goodbye to her foster parents, and followed Dr. Eggman outside.

"Let me get that for you," Dr. Eggman said, then whistled, and two robots—a tall, skinny yellow one and short, fat silver one—came out.

"Whoa! Real robot servants!" Allison said in amazement.

"Servants?" they both said.

"Decoe, Bocoe," Dr. Eggman said, "this is Allison. She is going to be staying with us for quite some time. Please take her things over to the ship."

"Yes, Doctor." They both grabbed Allison's suitcase and walked off.

"What ship?" Allison asked.

"To take us to outer space," Dr. Eggman answered.

Allison was astounded. "Wow! Outer space! That is so cool!"

"I knew you'd be amazed to hear that," Dr. Eggman escorted the little four-year-old into the ship. "Oh, and Allison, I should probably let you know that if you see anything odd going on around here, like a blue light zooming by outside the ship, please alert me on that immediately."

"Yes, Dr. Eggman," Allison said. Dr. Eggman closed the door behind him, and they took off into space.

…That was eleven years ago. Allison is now a matured teenage girl turning fifteen, still living in outer space in the Egg-Base. She's learned to forget her past, and moved on. She's never gone to Earth again, and not once has she witnessed a blue light near the base. However, she would hear Dr. Eggman talk about a blue hedgehog and how he was the enemy and needed to be destroyed. Allison wondered about the blue hedgehog, and why Dr. Eggman despised him so much. She'll find that out in no time…

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be coming soon, I promise ;)

**Random question of the day: If you had to choose one, male or female, who is your all-time favorite Sonic character and why?**__


End file.
